In Which They Are Stranded
by Mini-Chobi
Summary: No pairings Some of our favourite soccer players are out of money, outside of Japan. Meaning? They're stranded without transport back to Nankatsu for at least 4 more weeks. What could happen, though? Let's see... EVERYTHING. [HIATUS]
1. The First Chapter

Hello. I have no idea why on earth I'm writing more CT fics. Judging by the response I got from my first one, Captain Italia, you'd think I figured that about 1/1,000 of FFnet users actually read/watch CT in the first place.

Oh well. Who told me to be obsessed with CT? (puts on shades and grins like Ishizaki)

(takes off shades) Ok, there is an OC. But my OC is just an undercove rpolice officer that's a translator for them. He's half-Japanese/Chinese, so he knows both languages. His name is 白痴 (pronounced Bakchi in Cantonese Chinese and Hakuchi in Japanese).

Me, being little sadistic I, or I, being little sadistic me, if you perfer, gave him that name because its different from his personality.

You see, in both Cantonese (I speak Cantonese, not Mandarin. I know Mandarin but I perfer Cantonese) and Japanese, Bakchi and Hakuchi means something along the lines of 'demented idiot'.

And he's everything but.

Enjoy!

NOTE: The Chinese in this story is simplified Chinese. I write traditional, but my dad's touchpad broke. Lame-O.(see Konoha's Next Top Model) Simplified's all Google had... poopy.

* * *

"Ryou! Did you steal another newspaper!" 

"Shut up! I'm trying to read!"

"You can't even read Chinese!"

"I can read Kanji and Kanji's modified Chinese!"

"Surprisingly."

"The Kanji being modified from Chinese?"

"No. You can read."

Ishizaki Ryou glared at Wakabayashi Genzou.

"We are going to get arrested because of you!" Genzou growled, grabbing Ishizaki's paper and tearing it apart into itsy bitsy teeny weeny... yellow-polka-dot bikini!...

Um...forget I said that.

Anyway. Genzou tore up the paper pretty bad and threw it onto the ground and stomped on the pile until the wind blew all of it away.

"Genzou-san," said Misaki Taro from behind them. "Now we're going to get fined..." (1)

"Screw that!"

At that moment, a police officer came over to them, saying... stuff in Chinese.

"你的行动很差, 先生. 未来请不要让垃圾在地面上. 下次你可以被罚钱的. 谢谢."

T: Your behavior is very bad, mister. Please don't leave garbage on the ground in the future. Next time you may be fined. Thank you.

"Ermm..." was all the three could say.

"Wait a sec..." Ishizaki whipped out a Chinese-Japanese dictionary and started leafing through it. "Um... let's see...hm... aha! Sir? Here."

Ishizaki held out the dictionary, pointing at a phrase. A very handy one.

我不会讲中文.

T: I can't speak Chinese.

The officer nodded and zapped in Doraemon and asked him to give him that pudding thing that let them understand languages, so then the officer understood Japanese and told Genzou they were bad that way and that they could get fined. (2)

Just kidding.

The dude took the dictionary and flipped it to the front. After comprehending what language these poorly dressed idiots spoke, (3) the officer took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"六-九, 有日本人. 请快来翻译. Over."

T: Six-nine, there are Japanese people. Please come quickly to translate. Over.

The person "Six-nine" replied.

"Roger."

T: Roger. (OMG YOU KNOW ROGER IN CHINESE NOW)

A few seconds later a person rounded the corner and came up to them. He was not wearing the police uniform.

He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the words 你的老子 (4)in orange down the left side and army... shorts. Yes. Not pants. Shorts. A backpack was slung over his right shoulder and he had four patches on his left sleeve saying 'DESERT PUNK' 'BLEACH' 'FMA' and one of Tsukasa from .hack/SIGN.

An iPod nano in a swirly blue case (5) was hanging from his neck from the neck strap. He had the right earbud in and the left one was slung over his shoulder, swinging like a pendulem. (sp?) He had a black cellphone in a red leather case clipped onto his shorts.

His black hair was gelled back with a small portion hanging in front of his right eye (think Saehara from DNAngel or flip Toshiro's hair from Bleach) and dyed blonde at the sides and at the region below ear level. Two silver hoops in his left ear and a single gold stud in his right.

All in all, not very police-like.

In fact, he looked like he was a punk that ran into the Getbackers, turned into a gadget geek and then jumped into Digiworld, gotten his clothes from Yamato, came to HK, grabbed a nano and skipped over to them.

Oh, did I just give out the location of this story? Oops. You were supposed to find out later. (I bet you thought it was Beijing or somethng! XP) Oh well. It's in Hong Kong. The Oriental Pearl.

He smiled in a friendly way and shook the three's hands.

"Hello. For now, call me six-nine. What's wrong here?" he said in fluent Japanese. (6)

"This guy came up to us and started blabbing," said Genzou, pointing at the officer.

Six-nine then turned to the officer. After exchanging a few words, he turned back to the three teens.

"It's nothing much. Seven-nine here just wanted to warn you not to litter anymore. You can get fined here for it, you know," said Six-nine.

"Thank you," said Taro, smiling.

"You're welcome," said Six-nine.

The two strangers headed away. Before Six-nine rounded the other corner, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, he saw Ishizaki's smiling face.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked.

Ishizaki poked his index fingers together.

"Um... well... you see, we were on vacation. The coach -we're soccer players- let us have a 2-month break..."

Taro showed up beside Ryou.

"We decided to come here. Us three, and eight others... we came to HK. Unfortunately, we've maxed out all our credit/debit cards within a month..."

Genzou decided to join the speech.

"And we can't understand a thing here... so we've been unable to use the bank machines... and also we're all out of cash save for a little just enough for us to last a few days more..."

Ishizaki decided to finish it up.

"But we don't have anywhere to stay... since the owner of the place we were at died from a heart attack, (7) and the legal issues are taking forever... and we don't have enough to go back to Japan..."

Six-nine grinned.

"So you want me to accomondate you guys since otherwise you would have to sleep on the streets and that's just plain degrading? And also because I'm the first one to know Japanese that crossed your paths?"

"You're smart," remarked Taro.

"It wasn't that hard..." Six-nine frowned. "Anyway. My name's Hakuchi. What about you guys? Hey! Stop snickering! So what if it means 'demented idiot'!"

When they stopped chuckling at his name, the three spoke up.

"Wakabayashi Genzou."  
"Ishizaki Ryou."  
"Misaki Taro."

Hakuchi's eye twitched.

"Wakabay- what?"

"Wa-ka-ba-ya-shi Gen-zou."

"What a mouthful," he remarked. He then jumped into telling them about their location.

"This is North Point. I live over there" -he pointed to a complex of apartments- "and I bought a whole floor, which means I have 4 apartments, which means 3 to an apartment including your other friends."

Ishizaki raised an eyebrow.

"You're filthy rich!" he mumbled.

"It's my job," Hakuchi smiled. "I'm a translator. I know Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Korean, and English. (8) I translate for the police mostly, but I have other organizations to translate for too."

Hakuchi felt bad about lying slightly to these new friends, but it was his job.

"Woah..."

"Anyway, why don't you gather up your friends and meet me back here?" Hakuchi suggested.

Taro nodded and led his friends away. For some reason, he had a nagging feeling about the next 4 weeks.

* * *

**(1) Now we're going to get fined**

In HK you can get fined for littering. There's many ppl there so littering is a huge problem.

**(2) The officer nodded and zapped in Doraemon and asked him to give him that pudding thing that let them understand languages, so then the officer understood Japanese and told Genzou they were bad that way and that they could get fined.**

Doreamon is a cat-like robot (that's afraid of mice) from the future that comes to a little boy called Nobita and helps him by pulling all sorts of things from his 4-D pocket. One such thing is a sponge-cake like thing that allows them to understand different languages.

**(3) After comprehending what language these poorly dressed idiots spoke**

See www 101-random-house-rebuilt piczo com. Remember to add the dots. There's a picture of the CT gang on that page of them in different outfits. That's the picture I'm referring to. Ishizaki looks like he has fishes around his neck.

**(4) He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the words 你的老子**

你的老子 is like a crude way to say 'I'm your senior' or 'I'm your superior'. Usually it's said by boys and is rather rude. Ishizaki says it all the time in the HK version of CT.

**(5) An iPod nano in a swirly blue case**

I have a swirly purple case! In case you haven't seen them before, they look like the fruit cremes or whatever they are. It's all swirly and prettyfull!

**(6) "Hello. For now, call me six-nine. What's wrong here?" he said in fluent Japanese.**

I got the numbering from 'The Academy'. A Chinese show about Police-In-Training. Instead of being called by name, they're given a number and are called by that. I decided to have fun with it. 69. (Heh... you perverted minds know what 69 means? ((insert maniacal laughter here)) Hehehehhe...)

**(7) since the owner of the place we were at died from a heart attack**

No. It's not Misugi. Misugi didn't go to HK. Misugi fans stop panicking!

**(8)** **I know Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Korean, and English**

These are the languages _I_ want to be able to speak. I've accomplished C, M, and E. Now I'm working on J and K.

* * *

Do you find the plot familiar yet? 

Yes. It's the one from 'Megatokyo'. Except now there's 11 Japanese soccer players in HongKong that don't understand Chinese apposed to2 Americans in Tokyo with one of them understanding Japanese.

I just noticed that, actually.

Oh well.

MC


	2. Awkwardness, Fangirls & Run ons! Oh My!

Disclaimer: I** love** Captain Tsubasa. I don't **own** it.

Note: Maki is Hyuga's g/f in this fic.

**

* * *

**

**Awkwardness, Fangirls, & Run-ons! Oh my!**

Half an hour later, the three in the previous chapter had rounded up Tsubasa, Hajime, Teppei, Izawa, the Tachibana bros and Takeshi. 

"Who are we missing?" wondered Ryou.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hyuga and Wakashimasu..." they all said in monotone.

"Oh yeah! Those two!"

Slight pause.

"Where are they?"

Tsubasa shrugged. "They're being chased by new fangirls, so..."

Suddenly, they heard whispering.

"戴头巾的很可爱, ne?"  
"不! 戴帽的比较好看!"  
"什么? --当然不是! 长发的比较可爱!"  
"等等. 他们是谁?"  
"谁官! 他们很可爱!"

T: The one with the bandana's cute, ne?(1)  
No! The one with the cap's better-looking!  
What? Of-course not! The one with long hair's cuter!  
Wait. Who ARE they?"  
Who cares! They're so cute!

5 girls rounded the corner, giggling. Girl #1 had pigtails, girl #2 had... blue hair, girl #3 had hair down to her knees, girl #4 had glasses and thick geeky braids like Naru from Love Hina in geeky mode, and girl #5 had hair so short she looked like a boy.

Don't get me started on their attire.

Anyway, as they passed by the group, girl #1 waved at... Masao or Kazuo, one could never tell. Let's just say the one with the bandana is Kasuo. OK, start over.

Girl #1 waved at Kazuo, girl #2 smiled at Genzou, girl#3 winked at Izawa, girl#4 buried her nose in an encyclopedia she had out and whispered "toudai... toudai..." (2), and girl #5 waved maniacly at everyone.

"Right..." said Tsubasa, blinking.

"ANYWAY!" said Izawa, clearing his throat. "After experiencing that awkward experience, shall we go save Hyuga and Wakashimasu?"

Wow. Interesting sentence, don't you think?

The rest agreed and they set off to look for the poor, lost shonen.(3)

They weren't that hard to find, for various reasons,

1. Hyuga and Wakashimasu speak Japanese, and this was Hong Kong.  
2. It's where all the squealing was.  
3. The floor rumbles when they're near.  
4. Hyuga and Wakashimasu are yelling for help.

Our group found the two terrified young men being chased around in the food court.

"HELP US!"  
"TAKESHI GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS OR I'LL-!"  
"HYUGA YOU MORON STOP THREATENING HIM!"  
"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"  
"SAVE YOUR BREATH AND KEEP RUNNING!"

Even Ishizaki couldn't muster up enough courage to step up and save the two. After all, rabid fangirls are the scariest things to walk this planet, whether you're in Antartica, the Arctic, America, Asia, Australia, or Aurope. (4)

Now this, children, is where you fight fire with gasoline. Not with fire, water, or orange juice, but with explosives.

"H-YUU-GAAAAA!"

A.K.A. randomly put in Maki to chase away all the fangirls. (5)

Kojiro, Wakashimasu, the fangirls, Tsubasa, Taro, Genzou... to sum it up, everyone, turned to the angry girl.

"It's not my fault!" protested Kojiro.

Wakashimasu and the others took this time to sneak away. No-one wants to be in the middle of a squabble with a PMSing girlfriend, a brutal soccer player, and a bunch of rabid fangirls.

"You! I'll deal with you later..." growled Maki, grabbing a golf club out of thin air and swinging it towards Kojiro so that it was quivering directly in front of his nose. "And as for you bunch..." she swung the golf club over to the fangirls. "I'm going to teach you a lesson called: NEVER MESS WITH HYUGA KOJIRO CAUSE HE'S NOT YOURS!"

With that, Maki ran at the fangirls, swinging her golf club wildly. The fangirls, although not knowing what she said, clearly knew what she meant. If the cratered ground that shook with her every step didn't give it away, Maki's flames of anger in her eyes and the way she was practically glowing like a Super Saiyan (6)(sp?) did.

So what did they do?

They... fled.

And poor fangirls. Half of them weren't even chasing after Kojiro.

Afer a moment of silence...

"I don't know what we would do without you, Maki!" cried Ishizaki happily, pouncing on Maki and hugging her tightly in a friendly way. "Oh thank God that the fangirls are gone!"

Instantly, Kojiro and Wakashimasu knelt on the ground with tears streaming down their faces and hands clasped together in thankful prayer. In the background, the rest of the group were dressed in white priestly clothes and singing hymns.

Maki's eye twitched.

"Cut the crap," she grumbled. "You're freaking me out. AND STOP TOUCHING ME ISHIZAKI! TOUCHING IS BAD!" (7)

Ishizaki zoomed away at the sight of Maki and Kojiro's expression.

After the background people changed back into normal clothes in lightening speed and Ishizaki had zoomed back, they all sat down around a huge table. Or actually, they pieced a few tables together and sat down there.

The twins and Ishizaki had wandered off to buy food for them. After all, it was 1:16pm, and our soccer players were hungry, and they were in the food court.

They were chatting amongst themselves when Ishizaki came back.

"Hey guys, none of this stuff is very filling," he said, gesturing towards the few counters around them. (8) "Me and the twins are going to go the Fast Food downstairs that I saw when we came up here."

"Just be sure to bring back a lot of food for all of us," said Genzou.

"And extra for me and Hyuga," added Wakashimasu.

"Anyone any preferences or allergies?" said Masao as he finished making another round of the food court and sauntered over with Kazuo right beside him and their steps totally in sync, which is, in fact, kind of scary when you think about it, but it's Chip and Dale -oops, the Tachibanas- we're talking about so it's ok and normal and all and no-one was particalarly concerned because it happens ALL THE TIME when you're around the twins, and they just didn't notice it for the aforementioned reason, but that doesn't stop complete strangers that really notice it because they're not around them ALL THE TIME from staring, and then noticing that they looked EXACTLY ALIKE so they had to be twins and not two totally different people from different families that just happened to look SO MUCH ALIKE because that's unusual, thus explaining the awesome syncronization in their footsteps as they finished making another round of the food court and sauntered over to the others.

Oh hail the run-on sentences!

"We're just going to get BBQ pork rice if not," clarified Kazuo, still totally in sync with his brother's footsteps and vice-versa, but I'm not going to bother with another run-on so soon, because that would be kind of strange since we JUST finished an awesome run-on sentence concerning the twins, but then it's better to have run-on sentences in twos, just like it's good to have twins in twos, which actually doesn't make much sense since twins are actually SUPPOSED to come in twos, because that's why they're called TWINS and not triplets or singles or something, which is weird because single makes the babies and children sound like they're singles in love life, which most babies are, but it still sounds weird, but it's beside the point since we're talking about TWINS and not SINGLES and TRIPLETS though I suppose it would be nice to have triplets and not twins since that would give more power in the Sky Lab Hurricane.

"That sounds good," said everyone in unison.

"And iced tea?"  
"Ok."  
"Chopsticks?"  
"Duh..."  
"No forks?"  
"Sure..."  
"Containers?"  
"Obviously..."  
"Anything else?"  
"No."  
"Would you like us to grab the waiter as well?"

"Now this is getting ridiculous, you two!" cried everyone else in unison.

So Masao and Kazuo shrugged and followed Ryou and sauntered away in total syncronization, and this time I won't bother you with another run-on sentence, really, because two in a chapter is cool, but three is just weird, espcecially since the other ones were about twins and not triplets, although triplets were MENTIONED in some ways in that last one I did about the twins right after Kazuo, who was totally in sync with Masao, spoke and clarified the meaning of his oh-so-syncronized brother's sentence because they're awesome and know everything that's going in inside eachother's brains, which is kind of creepy, but creepy is kind of good in a bad way, even though that doesn't make much sense since you can't really be good in a bad way, unless you're into piracy, which is funny because it sounds like privacy, and piracy is everything BUT privacy, so they should probably either change PRIVACY or PIRACY, simple as that, but it's going to be kind of weird, but weird is good because many things in this world ARE weird, which somehow makes the whole world normal in a very funny way.

Oh woops. Did I say I wasn't going to bother you with another run-on sentence because two in a chapter is cool but three is just weird? Oh well. Weird is good, right?

Since I gave you three run-ons, I think I've become enough of an eyesore for today, so I'll stop now and let you look out at the construction site outside your window to relieve your eyes.

* * *

**(1) T: The one with the bandana's cute, ne?**

Again, referring to the picture on www 101-random-house-rebuilt piczo com

**(2) "toudai... toudai..."**

I think that's how you spell it. Anyway, I'm parodying Naru from LH, since she studys frequently.

**(3) The rest agreed and they set off to look for their poor, lost shonen.**

Actually, they're **bi**shonen. But that would just sound so wrong because their all guys. I detest yaoi. SAY IT LOUD, SAY IT PROUD! I HATE YAOI! HOMOPHOBICS UNITE!

**(4) After all, rabid fangirls are the scariest things to walk this planet, whether you're in Antartica, the Arctic, America, Asia, Australia, or Aurope.**

There was going to be some joke about fangirls being the scariest things to walk any planet, as long as their idol's there, but I thought this might be a little overboard.

However, when you waste all your dad's money and force him to sell his internal organs and stuff to give you money to buy plane tickets to follow your idol around, (which actually _has_ happened) you know something's not screwed on right in your head.

Also, Aurope is not a typo. It's meant to be Europe, but I didn't want to break the alliteration.

**(5) A.K.A. randomly put in Maki to chase away all the fangirls.**

She does have an uncanny ability to show up everywhere Kojiro is, don't you think?

**(6) glowing like a Super Saiyan**

If you want to, replace it with Gai and Lee's YOUTHFUL FLAME/OPENING CHAKRA GATES FIRE, or Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra, or MagicalGirl tranformation glow (take a second to calm that mental image of Maki as a MagicalGirl) or something else you can think up of. Your choice.

**(7) TOUCHING IS BAD!**

Quote from Bleach Skit I saw. Pika-Cams rule.

**(8) Hey guys, none of this stuff is very filling.**

At a particular mall I was at in HongKong, there was, like, nothing in the food court. It was more like a snack court. But that was probably because there was a huge resturaunt upstairs and a Chinese Fast Food place downstairs. The food court wouldn't make much.


End file.
